User talk:JediRogue/Archive 3
Archives ---- #Archived 10/16/07 #Archived 10/23/07 Yay! Second archive! Yay! first post on new page! Yay! spam-- (Talk) ( ) 02:46, 24 October 2007 (UTC) You spammer. Put something useful... reanor 04:57, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::What this page really needs is a deep, meaningful discussion. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:29, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, that's important too :) Let's talk about plastic surgery reanor 18:31, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::And spam -- -- (s)talkpage 18:30, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Ereanor removed my comment *gasp* For Shame! -- -- (s)talkpage 18:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm not having spam implanted into my breasts, thanks. (damn you edit conflicts!)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:34, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, too many edit conflicts here. Anyway, plastic surgery can be a very deep or a very shallow subject. Let's see. * Shallow plastic surgery conversation: **Dumb Blonde #1: Hi girlfriend, look! I just got my boobs done, what do you think? I'm also getting my nose fixed next week. **Dumb Blonde #2: Oh! they look amazing, can I touch them? Wow, they're great, I'd might even consider getting a boob job myself. I hope Dr. Rey from Dr.90210 is available sometime this week. I watch his show every day. * Deep plastic surgery conversation: **Smart dude #1: You know man, I hate this good-look-obsessed society. So many things in our modern world are influenced by this shallow parameter wich has no real relation with one's abilities and talents. **Smart dude #2: I totally agree with you there, my friend. Looks are overrated, there's so many good people out there that will never get a chance at a good life just because they don't look as our society expects. **Cool dude passing by: You guys are right. People should learn the lesson from watching "The Devil wears Prada". : reanor 20:40, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oddly enough, the same basic conversation that's going on on Entropy's page is going on here. Plastic surgery should be a personal thing. There is nothing wrong with a person wanting to change the way they look because it makes them happy. Its doing it because you want to fit what other people want you to be that is the problem. I don't really like my nose. My mother, my paternal aunt, and my cousin have all had nose jobs. However everyone tells me that my nose is just fine. I would have no problem saying, fuck all you, I'' don't like it and getting it changed except for the fact that I have this thing about pain... So it can go both ways. Its about satisfying you. And society shouldn't get all caught up judging people if they want to get balloon boobs. So much for your smart dudes. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:04, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I wouldn't like my looks to influence how I feel about myself much. No matter how many surgeries you get, your look will never last too long, but who you really are will stay with you until you die. If fixing your body is a requirement for your happyness, you'll get either a lot of fixing, or a lot of unhappyness, and I wouldn't want to be that unstable. '''reanor' 22:20, 24 October 2007 (UTC) you were saying about alliances If you want to join our alliance just ask, we fit the description, and if you do just contact me on The Erotic Frog User:Ebil and i will try to get it arranged... image:Ebil.jpg :We are leaders of an alliance already but thanks. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:56, 24 November 2007 (UTC) WTF IS THIS SPAM lol bored. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 00:32, 25 November 2007 (UTC) New Proposal Hey, check out my proposal rough draft and tell me what else I should add or take away from it.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:07, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Category:Books :Stop adding sections to the catagory books, since its un-needed, and is tagged for deletion. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:06, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's not unecessary, it's actually quite useful. Keep the category IMO.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:56, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::We decided to leave it as it was. Why pick up on an old argument? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:57, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry, just adding my opinion on the "old" subject, because I wasn't there when it was happening. Geez.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:58, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, on my talk page, it was left hanging, lol. So, see Category talk:Books. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:00, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Sorry but im feeling a bit grouchy today >.< -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:01, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Updating Images :::::::Fix Mursaat Focus to where I can go and upload a screen for it. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:27, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Um?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:47, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::How do I make it to where I can upload a screen for the Mursaat Focus? --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:52, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Upload a pic with exactly thesame name as the current one? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:55, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::You can always click on an existing image and use the "Upload new version of this file" link. That will replace the image. For new images, use which can be found on the side bar underneath the ad underneath the searchbox. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:00, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I can't see an image on Mursaat Focus. Thats why I'm saying to add at least a red link to it on Mursaat Focus so I can upload a screen for it. I've been trying to get all of the other weapon images that had an image replacement tag. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:13, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Try ctrl+f5? It shows an image on my computer... --- -- (s)talkpage 22:14, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Me too. But here's a direct link to the image page: Image:Mursaat_Focus.jpg—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:15, 2 December 2007 (UTC) (reset indent)Ty I uploaded a new screen for it for giving me the direct link. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:17, 2 December 2007 (UTC) --EDIT-- I uploaded a new screen shot for it but it didn't appear for some reason. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:18, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Hit ctrl+f5. This will refresh the image in your cache. Also, where did you take that screen?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:20, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Outside Lions Arch. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:24, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Uhh I hit ctrl+f5 and it still isn't showing up. Also when I get back on GW I'll upload a newer pic for Charr Spear. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::If you are specifically going to be retaking images that have been flagged for update, try to take them out on the Isle of the Nameless. This is considered "natural lighting." Also, the light blue water is almost always a good background for contrast. It shows up fine for me. It's probably your computer or something. Not sure what is preventing you from seeing it. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:27, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Hb, you are just utter phail :) --- -- (s)talkpage 22:28, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict)Kk when I get back on I'll use your suggestion for Isle of the Nameless. Oh and also can you tell me if the Ranger Norn armor dyed male pics are good because if not I could take those over again lol. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 22:30, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::They are a bit contrasting. Red/Black on a very dark background... And the undyed pic's are with the silly /attention shizl. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:32, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::The overview shots are great examples of good armor pics imo. Good quality, the details are very clear and the lighting is just right. Some component shots are missing and the dyable sections are lacking in both size and quality. Make sure that dyed shots are a color that clearly shows what areas are dyable. If you don't like the attention pose, make sure that you shoot from an angle that is very head on. Most characters stand with one shoulder back making it harder to see that side. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:34, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Point with the attention stuff is that it doesn't show the "natural" look. I assure you it looks quite diffrent when standing normal. That's why I'd prefer a non-attentioned pic. Just what I think of it :) --- -- (s)talkpage 22:37, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: /agree with Viper. I personally HATE the attentioned pics, they look little like what they do standing normally. --Shadowcrest 22:39, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I think I like the non attention pose better as well. What is good about the attention pose is that it makes the galleries look nice and neat and uniform. Additionally, it allows the entire armor to be clearly seen. If you look at Warrior Vabbian armor/Female you can see how even though the character is facing forward for the most part, one shoulder is almost entirely hidden. Still, many people have expressed dislike for the attention pose and if you want to go over the images with new ones in a non-attentive pose, that isn't a problem. These new images, however, should be of the same caliber as the old ones. For more info, check out the project page: GuildWiki:Armor galleries project.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:48, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I updated Image:Charr Spear.jpg but someone keeps uploading their old picture. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 00:40, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::It looks okay now. If it becomes a problem, there's nothing I'' could do about it beyond telling the other person to not do it and stuff lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) No such cat If it is linked to in many pages (eh, 5 or more I guess) then it is probably better to just create the category rather than removing the links. They are there for a reason :) (T/ ) 23:42, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :I found the articles in the page. The categories I was removing were just red categories with only one entry. I just did it for a couple of different categories so I suppose it looked like I was just removing a bunch of stuff from one category?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:46, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ah. I thought you were looking at . Some of those do deserve to be removed outright, but others need to be created instead. Nevermind :) (T/ ) 23:52, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Uhm.. I'd vote for you, but i cant acess your RFA =/ -- Warwick (T)/( ) (RFA!) 08:38, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :looks like you found it. Thanks for the support. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 09:03, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Gave up on my RFA. It seems we're 2 admins down atm - i think you and gimme are in for a little bit of a position boost. -- Warwick (T)/( ) (RFA!) 09:12, 10 December 2007 (UTC) test test edit130.245.209.89 21:19, 10 December 2007 (UTC) new sig Its all nice and festive :) --Shadowcrest 23:07, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Mine=blue&white.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:11, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well tonight is the last night of Hannukah (I did most of my celebrating at home this weekend) so I might as well get ready for Christmas. I'm Jewish but I think being festive and while Christmas has no religious significance to me, I think its a really fun holiday and I love festivity and cheer. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:13, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::I=catholic. Yay for christmas!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:13, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm methodist, but it really doesn't have much religious significance to me either. Generally people are happier around christmas though, and that's a good enough reason for me. --Shadowcrest 23:19, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Thats a great idea! Holiday sig FTW! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea''' Sumatae]] [Talk] 23:25, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Don't any of you watch The Boondocks? Christmas is a pagan holiday (and Jesus probably hates you for celebrating it) --Gimmethegepgun 23:26, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Why is it when I make a sig everyone I see uses the same one =P ::I don't particularly mind, its just something to take note of (imo) --Shadowcrest 23:28, 11 December 2007 (UTC)